Forum:Congress/Sanity Defection
THE FOLLOWING IS A BOB BILL RELEASED TO THE MASSES. THIS MEANS THAT ANYONE, EVEN NOTANEDITOR, CAN VOTE IN THIS DECISION. PLEASE MAKE YOUR DECISION ON THE VOTING SECTION BELOW. It has come to my attention that Sam Rudi seems to know Sanity Penguin very well, and he claims he's a very nice man. Now, as we all know, Sanity Penguin on this site is a villain, but I am writing this vote to change that. As it's been emphasized for a long time, SP (on this site) is a hacking genius who can hack anything in any way, making him one of the most powerful characters on the Str00del Force. Now, throughout the advemntures told on this site, Sanity Penguin has invented a shapeshifter, hacked a nursing home mainframe to stop a dictator's invasion, bypassed taxes for Gate$, and can generate untracable IP Addresses and bak accounts offshore. In short, he's a computer genius. Now, let's think for a moment what Sanity could do with these gifts on the side of good. If we defect him over the Justic, he could fight in the Darktonian Pie War, use his CP Trainer for justice, shapeshift for spying, etc. etc. etc. etc. . It would open up a whole new world of oppurtunities for the character and the site. I think, out of respect for Sam Rudi, we should have Sanity become Good. It would make great literature and it would be doing a kind deed for a new user. What do you, the People think? Should Sanity Penguin defect to the good side? P.S.: He's still going to look the same, a nerd in his parent's celler, but he shall have a whole new aspect on life and work for Good. This will be a fun change, I guarentee! If the Bill Passes *''If this bill passes, a cleanup and rewrite of Sanity Penguin will be initated, and all stories depicting him as a villain will be edited to make sure the audience clearly knows that the story took place back in his evil days.'' **'This Bill will not affect any villain or hacker articles, past, present, or to be written, it will merely change Sanity Penguin top the side of Good. It will also NOT prohibit the creation of new villain articles based on actual people, like the Ben article or MicroChip.' ***This bill will only have SP defect to the side of Good. VOTING VOTES WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION WILL BE COUNTED. For (please explain why) * Sanity Penguin has much more potential as a hero than a villain. His CP Trainer could be valuable onthe Side of Good, and Clyde the Puffle could probably make fast friends with him. Also, I'm doing this out of respect for Sam Rudi, who says SP is a good man. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * Ditto. I'm not a computer geek in real life, but hey, Clyde is. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * I agree, this could be good for us. His CP Trainer's could actually help countries & could be good as TurtleShroom said. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Yea, it will be great! Now he can be a hacker, instead of a cracker!--N⊘tAnEditor 20:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *If he's not evil... fine! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Wompus reformed and he was bad (no offence, friend)! We gave Ben a second chance (eventhough I was against Ben), and Sanity deserves a chance. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Against (please explain why) VERDICT Sanity Penguin has defected to the good side! Category:Congress Category:Community